zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Military Training Camp
The Military Training Camp is a location in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is located in the Great Hyrule Forest region of Hyrule. The camp is located east of the Rauru Hillside, south of the Lost Woods, west of Minshi Woods, northeast of the Rauru Settlement Ruins and northwest of Woodland Stable and Pico Pond. The Woodland Tower was buried underneath the camp and like the Akkala Citadel Ruins the camp was damaged when the Sheikah Tower rose up after Link activated the Great Plateau Tower. However the damage benefits Link as it destroyed a stone skull fort in the process, part of which hangs atop the tower while the other lies in the Bottomless Bog under the tower. Additionally it presumably damaged other makeshift fortifications nearby. It is suggested the camp was originally a military training ground for the Hyrulean army a century prior as various weapons wielded by Hyrulean Soldiers and Knights of Hyrule can be found within the camp. However following the Great Calamity monsters seized control of the area presumably to deny the surviving remnants of the Hyrulean Army both their training grounds and to gain access to the useful weapons left behind. The camp contains several Bottomless Bogs though there a platforms and structures within them though beyond the two skull forts and the burned out ruined structures, the other structures origins are unclear. It is also unclear if the bogs were originally located there before the tower rose up or if its rising created them though given a bottomless bog appears in the nearby Rauru Settlement Ruins its possible the rising tower contributed to their creation if they were not present above ground beforehand. The burned buildings were presumably originally built by the military while the skull forts were created by the monsters. Though dangerous if Link is unprepared the Military Training Camp is a great place for Link to test his ability to assault enemy encampments and there are many useful weapons that spawn within the camp. Though the Bottomless Bogs make traversing the camp difficult they are useful for killing enemies by knocking them into them. It also a great place for Link learn how to get around areas containing more dangerous hazards like Lava or Malice as Bottomless Bogs are far less hazardous as Link can use Cryonis Rune to create blocks to use as stepping stones. The camp contains a variety of enemies including Bokoblins, Moblins, Lizalfos, Electric Lizalfos, a Fire Wizzrobe, ChuChus, and Octoroks though none of them are truly dangerous to Link as long as he is prepared. Stalkoblins wielding Bokoblin Arms appear in the camp at night as well. There is also a Decayed Guardian on the western shore of the largest bog though it will strangely not activate unless Link attacks it presumably is stasis function having been damaged by the rising of the tower. The Decayed Guardian is one of the most dangerous enemies in the camp besides "Silver" class enemy variants. Link can however take advantage of its presence to trigger the Master Sword's "True" power state within a certain area around the Decayed Guardian. It is best to approach the camp from the Rauru Hillside as a Royal Broadsword, Royal Shield, Soldier's Broadsword, and Knight's Claymore all spawn within the northwest portion of the camp which is lightly defended by ChuChus though the burned-out ruins that border the camp and hillside are home to two Lizalfos and a Moblin though Link can go around them via the portion of Lake Mekar near the camp by swimming or using the Cryonis Rune. A Knight's Halberd also spawns in the southwest bottomless bog within the camp as well while a Knight's Shield spawns within the smaller northwest bog. There is also a Lizal Spear stuck under a wooden platform north of the camp's smallest bog. In the northeast portion of the largest bog there is an old partially sunken wagon containing a Traveler's Spear and Traveler's Sword. As they are all metallic weapons, Link can use the Magnesis Rune to locate them and it is required to retrieving equipment from the bogs. A Soldier's Bow, Dragonbone Moblin Spear, and Spiked Moblin Club spawn alongside the southern shore of the camp's smallest bog. A Spiked Boko Club spawns on a wooden platform in the largest bog southwest of the partially sunken wagon while a Dragonbone Boko Bat spawns atop a wooden crate on a platform in the northern portion of the bog near another almost fully submerged wagon. A Spiked Boko Bat and Dragonbone Boko Club spawn on an island between two wooden platform in the northwest portion of the largest bog though a nearby Bokoblin may pick either one of them up thus its a good idea to eliminate it before it can do so. Atop the broken skull fort atop Woodland Tower is a Royal Claymore stuck inside the skull. All of these weapons will eventually respawn if Link leaves the area. Once the Tower's Guidance Stone has been accessed its Travel Gate is activated allowing Link to use Woodland Tower as a fast travel point for the Military Training Camp making return visits to acquire equipment easier. The camp itself serves as an obstacle Link must overcome to reach the Woodland Tower. Majora's Mask is useful for disguising Link from Bokoblins, Moblins, and Lizalfos archetypes within the camp though Link must be on guard as all other enemy archetypes are unaffected by it. The camp also contains Cooking Pot in some burned-out ruins near the southwest bog and there are even a few Ore Deposits including Luminous and Rare Ore deposits. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations